Baile de amores horrores
by Ankoku Ai
Summary: Una confesión, 2 amigos, una espía, un amor, muy buenos actores, una rival, un enamoramiento pasajero y no correspondido, decisiones y el baile...que dará la última palabra y por supuesto mucho humor...se los aseguro!Taiora,Mimato y Takari cáp. 17 al fin!
1. reflexiones

**Baile de amores horrores **

Capítulo 1 : Reflexiones

**Bueno este es mi fic … espero q les guste …dejen reviews **

Era una mañana de verano, cuando Sora se preguntaba….

-por qué no dejo todo y llevo una vida normal como

todos los demás,Se preguntaba Sora a sí misma

Matt entró a su casa y escuchó lo que Sora decía…..

-cómo puedes decir eso? dejarías a pyomon y todas tus experiencias que has pasado con nosotros por una

vida aburrida y normal,Le dijo Matt

-tienes razón que tonta que fui ,se dio cuenta Sora

Sora seguía pensando en lo que se había preguntado porqué

ella era niña elegida? Acaso era porque ella era especial?

yo nos soy especial…sólo soy una chicas y ni siquiera me gustan las cosas de chicas …(Sora pensando)

De repente se da cuenta que sin Tai ella no podría haber

seguido en el digimundo y pensó….

´solo seguí con todo esto por su valor y amistad….

**bueno este fue mi primer capitulo reflexiones … se q es un poco cursi pero los siguiente no seran asi se los aseguro … dejen reviews..sora-chofis…**


	2. mi gran bocota!

Capítulo 2: Mi gran bocota!

**Si aquí estoy es el segundo capitulo de mi primer fic …como siempre les dijo deje reviews…**

Sora sigue pensando mientras Matt la espera para

ir a buscar a sus amigos para ir a la escuela con TK (en el baño) . De pronto Sora piensa en vos alta y…

-pero me gustaría que Tai y yo seamos mas que solo amigos..! .grita Sora

Matt escucha y se queda paralizado, nunca lo hubiera pensado! Sora rápidamente se da cuenta de lo que dijo y le dice a Matt..

-eh…quiero decir que seamos mas unidos…

-Si claro Sora.., se burla Matt

-Oye , no me crees? Pregunta Sora

-Claro que te creo , responde Matt

-De verdad? Pregunta otra vez Sora

-No! Grita Matt

-bueno es cierto, me gusta Tai, pero no lo comentes…,le dice Sora

-pero Sora…Tai tiene que saber tus verdaderos

sentimientos hacia él…, le comenta Matt

-No! Ni se te ocurra decírselo, ni a él ni a ninguna

otra persona! Me escuchaste? Yo sabré

cuando estaré lista para decírselo…OK, aclara Sora

-OK, pero alguien mas lo sabe? Pregunta intrigante Matt

-Sí, como mi mejor amiga obviamente lo sabe Mimi….,responde Sora

**ya lo se … este también es cursi… esta ves les prometo q el próximo no va a ser así …sora-chofis**


	3. nerviosismo

Capítulo 3: Nerviosismo 

**Espero q este no sea cursi …dejen reviews**

Sora, Matt y TK salen a buscar a sus amigos a la escuela…

primero van a buscar a Tai…ya se imaginarán como se puso Sora…

-hola Sora, hola Matt, hola TK, saluda Tai

-h-o-o-l-a Tai, como estas, dice Sora un tanto nerviosa

-bien , te noto un poco nerviosa, porqué, pregunta Tai

-nerviosa, yo nerviosa quien dijo que estaba

nerviosa,Preguntó Sora aún más nerviosa

Matt trata de ayudar a Sora y dice…

-es por el examen de…

-de geografía? Pregunta Tai

-sí , eso, de geografía, dice al fin Sora

-no te preocupes yo se que eres una persona muy

inteligente y te irá bien…no tienes de qué

preocuparte, trata de tranquilizarla Tai

-de verdad crees que soy inteligente…es decir…claro

gracias, Dice Sora

no hay de qué..hay que ir a recoger a los demás….Kari

apúrate..,Dice Tai

-ya voy …lo siento pero me estaba arreglando, comenta Kari

-Hola Kari…te ves bien,agrega Tk

-gracias tu también, le responde Kari

Todos se van a buscar a Mimi , Izzy y Joe

cuando van camino a la escuela Sora le dice a Matt

en vos baja…

-gracias por cubrirme con Tai, agradece Sora

- no hay de qué….pero no te cubriré la próxima

vez…sabes que no me gusta que la gente no

exprese sus sentimientos…pero como eres mi amiga

lo hice…, asegura Matt

-otra ves gracias por todo…pero porfis cubreme por lo

menos esta semana pliss…está bien, Le ruega Sora

-está bien…pero sólo esta semana…OK, le advierte Matt

-gracias! No se como agradecértelo , agradece Sora

**bueno este fue … actualizare esta historia pronto..sora-chofis**


	4. Obsesión y Salvación

Capítulo 4: Obsesión y Salvación

**Mi cuarto capítulo..quiero darle las gracias a mi tocaya Sofia-princess y a kary y tk por sus reviews..me alientan a seguir escribiendo . x siacaso cunado diga (N/a) es un comentario mío…**

Matt, Tai y Sora estaban dando el examen de geografía pero Sora no se puede concentrar se quedó pensando en

lo que le había dicho Matt ´sabes que no me gusta la gente no expresa sus sentimientos ella creía que debería decirle sus sentimientos a Tai…pero si la rechazaba?

(Sora pensando) lo haré, se lo diré a Tai

alumnos!...entreguen sus exámenes, gritó la srita. Kasuki

Sora no había echo nada, sólo había escrito Tai con corazones en las ies en todas las respuestas!

recién se había dado cuenta de eso y pensó: esto ya es una obsesión!

-Takenouchi! Entrége su examen, le grita la srita. Kasuki

- eh…no puedo, dice Sora

-por qué no, pregunta la srita. Kasuki

(Entra Mimi)

-bueno…obviamente porque no ha acabado..no Sora, dice Mimi

-cierto Mimí, eso era exactamente lo que le quería

Señorita Kasuki…,dice Sora

-bueno..si es así ven en el recreo y te

lo tomaré en el recreo.., le dice la srita. Kasuki

-bien….muchas gracias señorita Kasuki…, agradece Sora

La señorita Kasuki se va y Sora se queda hablando con Mimí.

Sora le susurra a Mimi: gracias!

-no te preocupes….para eso están las amigas,

tu secreto está seguro conmigo, dice Mimi

-es bueno saber que tu puedes guardar bien un

secreto….,le dice Sora

-no hay de qué….pero de verdad que estas loca por

Tai…te encanta,le asegura Mimi

-sí, es verdad…no lo puedo evitar…es tan perfecto,se pone romantica Sora

-ay!...esta chica se muere de amor…, comenta Mimi

**Bueno esto fue..se que son muy pocos..pero son muy buenos gracias! Dejen reviews…**


	5. Proposición e Interrupción

Capítulo 5: Proposición e Interrupción

**El quinto..uno de mis favoritos…(N/a) nota de la autora…OK?**

Después de el recreo Sora se saca un 18 gracias a Mimí por que si no se hubiera sacado CERO….Sora decide decirle a Tai lo que siente y pedirle que sea su pareja en el baile especial para 6º, 1ero y 2ndo de sec. (que Mimí y ella la estaban organizando)…pero…..

-Mimi estoy decidida…se lo diré a Tai.., dice firmemente Sora

-por fin….ay! esta es tu oportunidad…Tai viene hacia

acá, dice Mimi

-ay! que le digo? estoy muy nerviosa, dice Sora

-sólo dile lo que sientes…, le aconseja Mimi

-y si el no siente lo mismo por mí, pregunta Sora

- nunca lo sabrás si no se lo dices….es la hora, le dice Mimi

-hola chicas, saluda Tai

-hola.., dice Sora

-hola! Bueno creo que me tengo que ir…nos vemos,se despide Mimi

-pero Mimí…q le digo,le pregunta desesperadamente

-lo que te dije!..A-D-I-O-S,le dice Mimi

(Sora pensado)bueno… aquí voy!

-bueno Tai yo te quería decir que…, empieza Sora

-….que Sora?...,pregunta Tai

-….este….yo solo te quería decir que tal ves tu

querrías ir conmigo al…, logra decir Sora

( Tai pensando)por favor solo dilo!

(interrumpiendo!)Tai quieres ir conmigo al baile, interumpe! Tomiko

(Sora pensando) noo!

(N/a No odian cuando esto pasa…pero le da mas drama a la historia)

-….este…claro!...,responde Tai

-genial! Nos vemos en el baile, (N/a Yo la odio!) responde Tomiko

-claro, responde Tai por lo que había echo

-adiooos! S-O-R-A, se despide Tomiko muy creídamente

**Dejen reviews…**


	6. Un pañuelo de lágrimas

Capítulo 6: Un Pañuelo de lágrimas

**Un capítulo muy.. noc… solo lean…**

Tomiko se ha ido…Sora está destrozada!

-y… que me querías decir, pregunta Tai

(N/a como si no lo supiera…!)

nada…, dice Sora mientras los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas

-segura, pregunta Tai

-sí, le reitera Sora

-bueno…, dice Tai

Sora se va llorando al baño y no para de llorar….

-todo esto fue mi culpa..debí decírselo antes de qué Tomiko se lo dijera..! que tonta fui, dice Sora llorando

De repente alguien viene y adivinen quien es…?

sí adivinaron…para rematar..era Tomiko…

ooh! pobre niñita llorona..una niña le quitó

a su príncipe azul…no eres mas que una jugadora de soccer..cómo creíste que Tai se iba a fijar en alguien como tú..si tiene a alguien como yo…mucho mas linda..jajá jajá! en tu cara, la insulta Tomiko

Sora no tenia fuerzas para responder..solo seguía llorando más que antes..( se salvó Tomiko….si Sora hubiera estado bien…uy…la hubiera matado)

-parece que no eres tan fuerte como dices…llorona, se burla Tomiko

Kari escucha todo y decide entrar para ver que estaba pasando…cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga Sora estaba llorando y Tomiko (a la que odiaba..porque casi le quitaba a TK)la estaba la estaba insultando…no se quedó de brazos cruzados..

-ESO NO ES VERDAD, defiende Kari a Sora

cállate! enana…, grita Tomiko (N/a como si fueras tan grande!)

Sora sale del baño a defender a su amiga..

-NO LE DIGAS ENANA A MI AMIGA, dice Sora

-ah! con qué la niñita llorona decidió salir para

defender a su amiga…que tierno, se burla Tomiko

-vete si no quieres salir herida, le advierte Sora

-ooh! que miedo ayúdenme, se burla Tomiko

-yo voy a darte algo qué sí te va a dar miedo, dijo Sora

Kari trata de controlar a Sora

-mejor ponle una correa a ese perro rabioso! jaja, se Burla Tomiko

Tomiko se va (por fin!) y Sora le agradece a Kari..

Gracias Kari, agradece Sora

-de nada y también gracias a ti por defenderme, le agradece Kari

**Dejen Reviews!**


	7. Castigo y Crímen

Capítulo 7: Castigo y Crimen

**Después del último capítulo que escribí creo que ya van conociendo mejor a Tomiko…**

Sora llegó tarde a clase y vio que Tomiko tomó su lugar… justo al lado del sitio de….Tai!

-parece que estas en mi sitio…, le hace ver Sora a Tomiko

-eso te pasa por llegar tarde!

Dijo Tomiko de una manera tan burlesca que a cualquiera le darían ganas de matar a Tomiko…(N/a y a quien no?) Sora estaba histérica y justo cuando se iba a abalanzar sobre ella la Sra. Yamasuki interrumpe a las dos chicas…

- Takenouchi…creo que ha llegado tarde..por qué?

-es que…estaba en el baño y no escuché la campana…, se excusa Sora

-esa no es razón suficiente! Y además por qué iba a agredir a Kanasake,pregunta la Sra. Yamasuki

-es qué ella…es decir…, trata de encontrar una excusa Sora

-ella estaba celosa de que tomé su sitio…buaa, dice Tomiko llorando falsamente

-este es el colmo Takenouchi! A la oficina del director, grita la Sra. Yamasuki

-pero….., dice Sora

-ahora, se enfurece la Sra. Yamasuki

-está bien…

Mientras se va mira a Tomiko vengativamente…y adivinen quien llega..sí…Tai

-que pasó, pregunta extrañado Tai mirando a Sora

-después te digo…, le dice Sora

Tomiko interrumpe y dice:

-tú amiguita trató de golpearme…Tai…buaa!

-eso es cierto,pregunta Tai enojado

-eh…., dice Sora

-contesta, dice Tai aún más enojado

-claro que es cierto, reitera Tomiko

-quiero que Sora me lo diga…Sora, pregunta Tai

-es cierto…, dice Sora agachando la cabeza

-como pudiste, le pregunta Tai decepcionado

-ah…se me olvidaba..Tai te guardé un asiento..

justo al lado mío….,dijoTomiko

-gracias, agradece Tai

Sora se va y ve que Tai se divierte mucho con Tomiko y miraba a Sora con decepción…fue en ese momento que se propuso derrotar a Tomiko y seducir a….Tai….

(N/a por fin se da cuenta)


	8. Intercambio de Favores

Capítulo 8: Intercambio de Favores

**Espero q les guste…**

Al otro día Sora le dice a Matt su plan y le parece maravilloso…

-pero hay un problema…, dice Sora

-cual problema.., pregunta Matt

-necesito que alguien que me ayude a sacarle celos, dice Sora

-oh….no…no te ayudaré…, asegura Matt

-porfis….y te ayudaré con Mimí…siiii,le propone Sora

-qué?...como sabes que me gusta Mimí, pregunta extrañado Matt

-intuición femenina…nada mas….siiiii, dice Sora

-está bien…pero ayúdame con Mimí…echo,pregunta Matt

-OK…eso será muy fácil…después de todo es mi mejor

amiga…, asegura Sora

-gracias….., Agradece Matt

-oye..que te dijo el director, pregunta Matt

-sin recreo por una semana…sin Tai…, dice Sora

-te encanta….yo lo vigilaré…., dice Matt

-que buena idea! y…puedo decirle a Mimí que te ayude, dice Sora

-sí! Gracias….,agradece Matt

-dilo…soy una genia…, exije Sora

-sí..Sora….eres una genia…, lo admite Matt


	9. Plan de Vigilancia

Capítulo 9: Plan de Vigilancia

Sora y Mimí estaban en el auditorio decorándolo para el baile que sería en 2 semanas más (era viernes) a las 7 pm. Pero el auditorio era muy grande Cuando Mimí le pregunta a Sora Qué iba a ser para sacarse de encima a Tomiko.

- bueno…no te dije mi plan, pregunta Sora

- de echo…no…dímelo, dice Mimi

-trataré de sacarle celos a Tai con MATT…, dice Sora

Mimí sintió una angustia pero..no sabía que era….acaso estaba sintiendo algo por Matt?

(N/a claro que sí)

-y también trataré de seducirlo…que te parece, pregunta Sora

-seducir a MATT, se altera Sora

-no tonta….a Tai…porque te preocupa tanto Matt, pregunta Sora

-no por nada…..me parece un gran plan, se va por la tangente Mimi

Sora lo sospechaba y además la promesa que le había echo a Matt iba a ser aún mas fácil….

-ah! se me olvidaba..como estoy castigada por una

semana…tú vigilarás a Tai y MATT te ayudará….,comenta Sora

- con Matt?….sabes que creo que es un creído que es perseguido por todas las chicas y que se crea un bombón …pero aceptaré SOLO POR QUE ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA…, dice Mimi

(N/a CLARO)

-gracias Mimí…eres una gran amiga…, dice Sora

-de nada….nosotros lo vigilaremos….no te preocupes, dice Mimi

-gracias!...sólo será por una semana…no te preocupes…, dice Sora

-uff! Eso me alivia, dice Mimi

(N/a A sí?…yo creo que no)


	10. Un beso y una mejor amiga

Capítulo 10: Un beso y una "mejor amiga"

**Un capítulo muy interesante…**

Llegó el recreo, Mimí y Matt salieron a vigilar a Tai…

que por cierto estaba..para variar con….Tomiko..que a simple vista se notaba que quería algo mas que sólo ir con él al baile…pero Mimí y Matt al rescate!

(un poco heroica la frase…pero ya sabrán porqué lo digo!)

Donde Tai..y Tomiko….

-Tai..por qué tus amiguitos no están contigo?..., pregunta Tomiko

-no se..que raro ahora que lo dices….donde estarán?…,se pregunta Tai

Tomiko ve a Mimí y a Matt vigilándolos y trató de que Tai no los viera…

-bueno…seguro que tienen algo más que hacer…., dice Tomiko

-tienes razón…, dice Tai

Tomiko se está acercando demasiado a Tai… esto no es una buena señal..y… no me gusta el camino que está tomando esta escena…se acerca..se acerca…y cuando Tomiko y Tai están apunto de besarse….Mimí y Matt al rescate!

(N/a les dije porqué lo decía)…pero..(N/a por qué siempre hay peros?)…llegaron muy tarde (Noo!)…pero por suerte no duró mucho…porque apenas Tai vio a sus amigos corriendo hacia él..se olvidó completamente de Tomiko…(N/a toma!)

-donde estaban, pregunta Tai

-te estábamos buscando…, dice Mimi

-sí…por fin te encontramos…, agrega Matt

-Tai…puedo hablar contigo…a solas,pregunta Mimi

De repente la cara de Matt se puso tan…bueno con celos pero la tierna mirada de Mimí seguida por un guiño hacia él lo calmó…Donde Tai y Mimí…

-me puedes decir…por qué…le hiciste eso a Sora, pregunta Mimi

-de qué hablas, pregunta Tai

-vamos! sabes a lo que me refiero, dice Mimi

-si te refieres a qué besé a Tomiko…en qué afecta a

Sora…, pregunta Tai

-sabias que ella te iba pedir que fueras con ella al

Baile, grita Mimi

-qué dices? Y además yo hago lo que quiera! y si

Quería ir conmigo por qué no lo dijo antes, dice Tai

-como puedes ser tan mentiroso e insensible, pregunta Mimi

-yo, pregunta Tai

-si…tú, le dice Mimi

-además yo no sabia que Sora me lo iba a pedir…, agrega Tai

-claro qué si, dice Mimi

-a ver dime por qué,pregunta Tai

-porque yo te lo dije, grita Mimi desesperada

Sora había salido para comprar al kiosco cuando…escucha TODO!

-Mimí...como pudiste..creí que podía confiar en mi mejor amiga…pero veo qué no es así…, dice Sora desilusionada

Sora sale corriendo del lugar…llorando hacia el salón de clase…

-Sora..espera..yo no quise…, trata de enmendar el error

Pero fue muy tarde Sora ya se había ido..y..no muy bien..que digamos…


	11. Consolación

Capítulo 11: Consolacíon 

Mimí siguió a Sora hacia el salón de clase…pero Sora no le quiso abrir la puerta…( N/a y quien si?...Mimí…a veces te pasas…ella confió en ti…y tu le pagas así?...eso no se hace!)

-Sora…abre…quiero explicarte todo…, le suplica Mimi

-explicarme qué?...que confié en ti..y tu se lo dices

Todo a Tai?...no gracias…todo me queda claro, dice Sora muy enojada

-no..Sora…no es lo qué piensas…, dice Mimi

-a…no…entonces…qué es, pregunta Sora

-yo no le dije todo…sólo que le ibas pedir que fuera

contigo…no que te gustaba…, dice Mimi

-en serio, pregunta Sora

-sí… , afirma Mimi

-pero…es como lo mismo…, dice Sora ( N/a con toda razón!)

-bueno se lo dije..porque…creo que no debería

decírtelo…prometí no decirlo…, dice Mimi

-a…sí…como me prometiste que no le dirías a nadie mi…, dice Sora indignada

-bueno…se lo dije a Tai porque…, la interrumpe Mimi

El director interrumpe…

-Tachikawa…no puede visitar a Takenouchi durante su castigo…, dice el director

-sí señor…ya me iba.., dice Mimi

Mimi se va dejando una intriga en la mente de Sora…y…

Un enojo en la mente del director!

**Espero que les haya gustado…sora-chofis**


	12. Dudas

Capítulo 12: Dudas

**Capítulo muy dudoso…**

Sora iba caminando hacia su casa pensando en qué porque Mimí le había dicho a Tai su secreto y…porqué Tai aceptó ir con Tomiko al baile…sabiendo que ella se lo iba pedir?

(N/a si…por qué?) a todo esto Sora no estaba con Mimí porque ella (Sora) se había quedado a práctica de tenis…y salió tarde…

(Sora pensando): claro…Tai aceptó ir al baile con ella…

Obviamente ella le parece mas bonita que Yo…y solo me ve como una amiga…

Sora llega a su casa…y va directo a su cuarto…a llamar a Mimí…para preguntarle ya saben qué…

Teléfono: ring…ring…ring…hola! has llamado a Mimí…por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono…pip!

hola Mimí…soy Sora…necesito que me llames…Chau, Sora deja el mensaje(pensando) qué raro…Mimi siempre contesta…y cuando digo siempre…es siempre…

FLASHBACK

Mimi se había ido de vacaciones a los alpes suizos y Sora la llama mientras estaba escalando…

A .. hola Sora … no nada nuevo por acá en los alpes

FIN FLASHBACK

En la casa de Mimí…

-oh! Veo que tengo un mensaje…voy a escucharlo…,dice Mimi

Mimí escucha el mensaje…y se preocupa…no quiere decir el secreto que su amigo le había confiado…( N/a aunque tu dijiste su secreto? Y eres su mejor amiga)

En la casa de Tai…

(Tai pensando) por qué besé a Tomiko?…por qué rechacé

A Sora?...y porqué ella le pegó a Tomiko?

…si Tomiko es una buena persona( N/a si claro.. en qué mundo vives?...si ella es buena…yo soy Madonna!)

En casa de Matt…

(Matt pensando)Mimí…me quiere…no lo creo…pero Sora me

está ayudando mucho…que buena amiga es…de repente si funciona…pero no será muy fácil si Sora tiene que sacarle celos a Tai…conmigo!...pero que se puede hacer…ella es mi amiga…y…tengo que ayudarla…

Todos se duermen…cada uno con sus propias dudas que tienen que ver con las dudas de los demás…pero todas esas dudas se aclararán…muy pronto…tal ves…la verdad sea dolorosa…pero…al final siempre se sabe la verdad…


	13. El plan y las reglas

Capítulo 13: El plan y las reglas 

**Uno de los capítulos mas importantes…**

Era sábado un día para pasear sin colegio ni nada (N/a por que la realidad no es así?) Bueno en serio…Sora salió a tomar un poco de aire afuera para despejar su mente…cosa que no consiguió…de repente aparece Matt…

-Hola Sora…tengo la primera fase de nuestro plan…,dice Matt

-a…si…bueno…escúpelo, dice Sora emocionada

Matt escupe ( N/a como eres tan tonto! Ajj!)

-Escupiste en mi …no me refería a eso!...puaj!...olvídalo solo dime…, dice Sora asqueada

-está bien…es así…fase 1…declaramos que somos

"Novios"…pero tiene que parecer eso si….fase 2…Vamos al baile juntos…y tú usas un vestido tan sexy

Que todos querrán ser tu pareja…fase 3…nos

Sentamos con Tai y Tomiko, tú al frente de Tai

Mientras trato de sacarle celos diciéndote cosas

Muy cursis…como: te quiero tanto, te amo, te adoro,

Pastelito, Pudín…vamos a bailar, y…., dice Matt

-esta bien…ya entendí, dice Sora

-y que te pareció, pregunta Matt

-brillante, brillante, dice Sora

-sí ya lo sabía, dice Matt creyéndose el mejor

-pero un consejo…deja de creerte porque Mimí no lo

Soporta, le aconseja Sora

-yo creerme, pregunta Matt

-mhum, afirma Sora

-está bien trataré…pero no te aseguro nada…es tan

Difícil…porque yo soy tan…, dice Matt

-( Sora Tose )de que estábamos hablando…, pregunta Sora sarcásticamente

Matt: si esta bien!

-algo sobre el plan…estas son las reglas:

-no besos

-no me toques sólo abrazos y para bailar

-no mires a Mimí porqué no resultará, aclara Sora

-de acuerdo…..pero será difícil, dice Matt

-no te preocupes yo le diré el plan a Mimi y lo entenderá, dice Sora

-ojalá, espera Matt

Sora se va a la casa de Mimí a contarle el plan de Matt

(N/a Prepárate Mimi) en casa de Mimí:

-hola Mimí, saluda Sora

-hola Sora, saluda Mimi

-te tengo el plan, dice Sora

-si? Cuenta, dice Mimi emocionada

Sora le cuenta todo y cuando termina Mimí opina sobre el plan

-me parece genial, dice Mimi (pensando)hay no!

-si Matt tiene buenas ideas, dice Sora

-que Matt, se altera Mimi

-si porqué, pregunta Sora

-no por nada! Es que no creía que Matt pudiera pensar..eso es todo

-parece que a alguien se está preocupando mucho

por Matt……, dice Sora

-no que cosas dices!...yo?..Y Matt?...baa! solo puedes ver en una oración a Mimi y Matt si es que al medio dice "se odian" o "le están ayudando a Sora solo porque es su amiga!", dice Sora

-bueno…me voy….adiós, se despiden Sora

-adiós, se despide Mimi

Sora se va y Mimí se queda pensando….

-Sora tiene razón…pero porqué? Acaso me está gustando Matt? No! Oh si? Ya nose!


	14. Fase 1

Capítulo 14: Fase 1

**Aquí es donde las cosas se ponen aún más interesantes…**

Era domingo y todos se iban a juntar para comer helados.

Ahí Sora, Matt y Mimí iniciarían su plan….(N/a tu puedes Sora)

-atención! Yo y Sora les queremos dar una gran

Noticia, anuncia Matt

-si? Cual es,preguntan todos

-bueno, lo que Matt y yo les queríamos decir es que…, dice Sora

-somos novios, completa Matt

Todos se quedan con la boca abierta y van a felicitarlos menos TAI ( N/a esta funcionando!)Sora y Matt se acercan a Tai y…

-no nos vas a felicitar Tai, pregunta Matt

-Eh…que?...ah…si…claro…los felicito,dice Tai

-gracias Tai…estamos muy contentos…cierto…mi

Matty, dice Sora

-claro….mi Sori,dice Matt

Sora lleva a Matt a un rincón y…

-Sori,pregunta Sora

-Matty, pregunta Matt

-bueno…no importa…mientras funcione el plan…, dice Sora

-estoy de acuerdo,dice Matt

Mientras…

Tai( pensando): como pudo pasar esto! (N/a y te lo preguntas! Fuiste un patán) ellos nunca tuvieron onda ni química ….. de todas formas no importa como sólo debo pensar en cómo separarlos!

De repente 2 voces le empiezan a hablar…

-como puedes decier eso…Matt es tu amigo y si tanto

Quieres a Sora deberías dejarla ser feliz…, dijo el ángel

-tienes razón…,reflexiona Tai

-como dices eso…. Si la quieres lucha por ella….

Que importa Matt, dice el diablo

-pero es mi amigo, dice Tai

- pero los amigos no les quitan a sus chicas….,dice el diablo

- no le hagas caso Tai…además el no sabía que

A ti te gustaba Sora…y sabías que iba a

Pedirte que fueras con ella al baile…eh, dice el ángel

-tienes razón,dice Tai

- vez…sabia que Tai tomaría el camino correcto, dice el ángel refiriéndose al diablo

- no te confíes….Tai aprovecha que vas con Tomiko al baile y sácale celos a Sora…y di que Tomiko y tu son novios

MAÑANA… ,le propone el diablo

-que buen plan…pero como le voy a sacar celos a Sora si

No le gusto,pregunta Tai

-sí…responde eso..a, dice el ángel muy confiado

-ya cállate….bueno…Tai, acaso ella no quería ir contigo al baile, dice el diablo

-es cierto….jajá jajá! eso si que es un gran plan, dice Tai

Y..que les pareció..xfis..dejen reviews


	15. Un pequeño obstáculo

Capítulo 15: Un "pequeño" Obstáculo

**En este capítulo un "pequeño" obstáculo se presenta para Sora…**

El plan de Sora estaba funcionando pero no creo que siga así por mucho tiempo…por el plan de Tai….

Bueno hay que ver que pasa…Sora sale a comprar al supermercado cuando…se encuentra con…Tomiko?

-hola MORA,dice Tomiko

(N/a MORA!...ni siquiera sabes insultar!)

-COMO ME LLAMASTE,le grita Sora

-MORA, dice Tomiko

-te voy a…, dice Sora

Sora ve que Tai se acerca y se calla…

-hola Tai, no sabia que estabas aquí…, dice Sora

-vine con Tomiko…, le explica Tai

-y…por, pregunta Sora extrañada

-porque.., empieza Tai

-no se lo dijiste.., pregunta Tomiko

(Sora pensando)por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando

-bueno…Tai y yo…, dice Tomiko

(Sora pensando) no..!

-somos novios, completa Tai

(Sora pensando): genial…! Lo que me faltaba!No…!

(Tai pensando)espero que funcione

-ah..si?...los felicito, dice Sora fingiendo

Tomiko toma de la mano a Tai…

-gracias…mo..Sora! oye y ahora que tu y Matt

también son novios podríamos hacer una cita

doble! Te parece, pregunta Tomiko

-claro! ….(murmurando) ni muerta,responde Sora

-ya nos tenemos que ir…nos vemos en el cine a las 8:00, dice Tai

-claro! adiós, afirma Sora

-adiós, dice Tai

Sora se queda sola y se acerca al la sección del pan…

-ahora que tu y Matt son novios podríamos hacer Una cita doble….mora! te parece? Mora!Es una …, dice Sora mientras echa pan en la bolsa

De repente llega Mimi…

-Sora…que estás haciendo,pregunta Mimi

-ah…hola..de qué hablas, pregunta Sora

-hola!…mira el suelo, dice Mimi

Sora mira y ve que el pan esta regado por el piso…coge el pan que necesita(obviamente no del piso) y sale corriendo

Con Mimí, paga y sale del supermercado…

-que te pasa, pregunta Mimi

-no lo vas a creer! Es lo peor, responde Sora

Sora se puso muy sentimental y empezó a llorar…

-Tai y Tomiko están juntos, agrega Sora

-Ay…Sora…tranquila…mira…vamos a tu casa a dejar

esto y…vamos a la casa de Matt…pero tu mamá no

tiene que saberlo, propone Mimi

Sora se seca las lágrimas…

-tienes razón…gracias..eres la mejor amiga que he

Tenido…, dice Sora

-no te preocupes…, dice Mimi

**Que les pareció? Ya sé que mis capítulos son muy cortos pero desde el próximo van a ser mas largos..y..paralos amantes del Takari…más Takari!..para que se hagan una idea el próximo capítulo se va a llamar "La espía"…**


	16. La espía

Capítulo 16: La espía

**Bueno...por fin! gomenasai! es que tenia un bloqueo y si a eso le sumas las tareas! Sólo lean y espero que les guste...**

Sora y Mimí llegaron a casa…su mamá…hasta ahora…no se había dado cuenta de nada…

-hola mamá…me encontré con Mimi y…la traje

está bien, pregunta Sora

-claro! Mimí siempre es bienvenida,responde la Sra.Takenouchi

-gracias Sra. Takenouchi,agradece Mimi

-de nada! Sora trajiste el pan,pregunta la Sra. Takenouchi

-si mamá… aquí está! Ya nos vamos…adiós,grita Sora mientras sale por la puerta

-pero adonde, pregunta la Sra. Takenouchi

-a casa de Matt,dice Sora muy apurada

Sora y Mimí salen y llegan a la casa de Matt…

-hola MATTY,saludan Sora y Mimi a la vez

-hola SORY Y MI…MI..MIMI,grita Matt

(N/a jaja! No se te ocurrió algo mejor!)

-y que hacen aquí,pregunta Matt

-Houston…Houston tenemos problemas…,dice Mimi

-Tai y Tomiko están juntos, anuncia Sora

-Un gran obstáculo Sori , dice Matt

-Lo que necesitamos es alguien que lo vigile…, propone Mimi

-pero ya los tengo a ustedes 2, dice Sora

-No…yo digo que a toda hora , agrega Mimi

-Como? Si no vivimos con él, dice Matt

-Necesitamos a alguien que sea muy cercano a él, dice Sora

-Alguien como….,dice Matt siendo interrumpido

-Yo, grita la chica mientras entra en el cuarto de Matt

Todos saltan de miedo y tratan de calmarse...

-Kari..! casi nos matas del susto...,dice Mimi

-Eso no importa...Kari nos puede ser muy útil, grita Sora

-Exacto...estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de que Tomiko se separe de mi hermano, dice Kari

-Pero...ya sabias todo esto,pregunta Matt

-Bueno...no...solo lo sospechaba, admite Kari

-Y...que haces aquí,pregunta Mimi

-Vine a buscar a T.K, dice Kari mientras se sonroja levemente

-Tu misión es vigilar a Tai y brindarnos información a través de esto..., Dice Sora mostrándole unos walkie talkies

-La aceptaré con gusto...jefa, responde Kari riéndose

-Veo que tenias todo preparado, dice Matt refiriéndose a los walkie talkies

-Elemental mi querido Matson, responde Sora, bueno Kari ahora dejarás de ser Hikari Yagami para convertirte en la agente K súper espía...tu misión no será fácil pero tendrás la ayuda de la agente M y el agente Y y también de mi

-Entendido agente S, responde Kari

-Un momento...por qué agente Y, pregunta Matt

-Matty...querido es que acaso no recuerdas tu nombre? Yo creo que Yamato Ishida es un nombre hermoso que merece estar en la memoria de quien lo posee! No lo crees así Matty,pregunta Sora

-Claro Sori...es sólo que sabes que prefiero que me llames Matt, responde Matt

-Bueno...acaso es mi culpa que seas tan estúpido que ni siquiera puedes recordar tu nombre,pregunta Sora muy enojada

-No..., responde Matt

-Si...eso pensé, dice Sora

-Bueno creo que te tienes que ir, dice Mimi señalando T.K. que aguardaba a Kari para salir

-Bueno me voy, dice Kari

-Y..., dice Sora haciendo señales de mantenerlo en secreto recibiendo un guiño de respuesta,...creo que nosotros también nos vamos...Matty..., agrega Sora

-que, pregunta Matt

-es que...me olvidé decirte que tenemos una cita doble con Tai y Tomiko...vamos a ir al cine, responde Sora

-pero...pero, balbucea Matt pero antes que pueda decir otra cosa Sora lo mete en su cuarto sale y le dice que se cambie. Cuando sale lo toma del brazo llama un taxi y se van sin siquiera despedirse de Mimi y en un 2x3

-adiós..., dice Mimi a la nada y se dispone a retirarse a su casa

En el taxi...

-recuerda...tu objetivo ayudarme a sacarle celos a Tai...pero...no te sobrepases conmigo, advierte Sora

-Confía en mí, dice Matt

-Eso trato de hacer...,dice Sora

**Y eso fue...sé que no es mucho pero no me aguantaba las ganas de publicar! Espero que este capítulo sea merecedor de algunas reviews...En el próximo capítulo mas Takari y Mimato y más risas! xD**


	17. Dos novias molestan más que una

Capítulo 17: Dos novias molestan más que una…

**Me he demorado harto pero… aquí está… este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a shadowlights por ayudarme y darme ideas! Y también a las 'Pink-Chiks'…**

Cuando se bajan del taxi...

-Vamos Matt…paga, grita Sora

-Pero Sora...no es una cita de verdad,se justifica Matt

-Pero estamos haciendo como si fuera una cita de verdad así que... paga realmente, grita Sora mientras Matt la mira con cara de 'esta-bien'

-Vas a venir o no, pregunta Sora

-Pero...pero...esta bien, grita Matt mientras Sora lo toma del brazo y lo lleva a la boletería

-Dos boletos para 'Los robots mutantes asesinos',dice Sora

-Que sean 4, dice el chico con la molestia al lado

(N/a ya saben quien ¬¬)

-Taichi, grita alterada Sora

-Hola...Taichi...Tomiko, saluda Matt

-Bueno son $20 con 45, dice la chica

-Chicos! paguen, grita Tomiko

-Claro, dice Tai

-Otra vez, se queja Matt y Sora lo mira con una cara de 'si-las-miradas-mataran-tu-ya-estarias-muerto'

-Claro amigo...no conoces las reglas? Es decir...el chico paga,pregunta extrañado Tai

-Era una broma,trata de enmendar el error Matt

Pagan y van a comprar palomitas...

-Quiero 2 combos para dos...ese que trae 2 palomitas medianas y dos gaseosas medianas, ordena Matt

-Bien son $24 con 95, dice el chico

Pagan y se dirigen a la sala de la película...y se sientan en este orden:

Taichi-Tomiko-Sora-Yamato

Empieza la película…mientras que los chicos le ponen atención, las chicas se inclinan mas hacia lo 'romántico'…

-Tai…estos días que hemos pasados juntos han sido maravillosos! No lo crees así cariñito,pregunta Tomiko

-Que? Que crees que los dinosaurios de estos días son maravillosos,pregunta Tai (N/a jajaja!)

-No!...(suspiro) olvídalo…¬¬,contesta Tomiko

-Esta bien…déjame ver la película,dice Tai

Parece (N/a no parece…es!) que a Tomiko no le está yendo muy bien…veamos que pasa con Sora…

-Matt!...Hey…Matt,susurra Sora

-Que quieres? No ves que estoy viendo como el robot evaporiza al cocodrilo?...,responde Matt

-¬¬ haz la maniobra,dice Sora

-La maniobra, pregunta Matt

-Ya sabes…hacer como que bostezas y poner un brazo alrededor de tu chica…,dice Sora sonrojándose, pero no te sobrepases,agrega

-Ah! Claro,dice Matt

Matt hace como que bosteza y cuidadosamente coloca su brazo alrededor de 'Sora'…aparentemente…

-Que te crees degenerado,grita la anciana

Yamato voltea y se da cuenta de que Sora estaba para el otro lado…

-Pero señora…no espere,se defiende Matt

-Como te atreves! Faltarle el respeto a una anciana como yo! (lo golpea con la cartera),dice la anciana

-Pero yo no…es decir…yo solo trataba de…,dice Matt sin poder articular ni una sola oración

-Esto es increíble! En mis tiempos los jóvenes son respetaban…no como ahora,sigue la anciana

-Oye Yamato! No sabia que te gustaban la mayorcitas! No puedo creer que le hagas esto a Sora en su primera cita! XD, se burla Tai

-Cállate Taichi,grita Matt

El encargado del cine entra…al ver a la anciana golpeando a Matt la saca del cine…uff!

-Eso estuvo cerca,dice Sora

-Cerca! Mírame! Claro como a ti no te apalearon con una cartera llena de piedras,protesta Matt

-Bueno…tienes razón…pobrecito,dice Sora

Sora piensa que este es el momento perfecto para sacarle celos a Tai…a si que empieza a abrazar y acariciar a Matt…

-Oh mi pobre bebe, dice Sora

Tai se da cuenta…pero cree que la mejor manera de esconder sus celos es ignorándolos…aunque era casi imposible! De pronto Tai pone su brazos a rededor de Tomiko y ella piensa 'si! La maniobra!'…hasta que…

-Mmm…, dice Tai mientras retira sus brazos y se embute un puñado de palomitas de maíz luego va por otro pero esta vez se le caen en Tomiko…

-Ah, grita Tomiko creídamente

-Bueno no te quejes! Para que pones las palomitas de tu lado si no las vas a comer,dice Tai mientras Tomiko se enfurece

-Tai, grita Tomiko

-Que? No ves que el cocodrilo va a vengar a su hermano? Mas te vale que sea importante,dice Tai

-olvídalo…¬¬,dice Tomiko

-Para que me haces perder tiempo,dice Tai mientras se vuelve a concentrar en la película…'hombres…' piensa Tomiko (N/a primera vez que coincido con Tomiko…aunque eso de las palomitas fue muy gracioso!)…

-Yo quiero mucho a Tai sabes,pregunta Tomiko

- A si? Yo quiero mas a Matt de lo que tu amas a Tai, dice Sora

-Te equivocas! yo quiero mas a Tai de lo que tu quieres a Matt,dice Tomiko

-Ah no! Yo AMO mas a Matt de lo que tu quieres a Tai,dice Sora

-Yo AMO más a Tai de lo que tu amas a Matt, dice Tomiko

-Yo adora más a Matt de lo que tu amas a Tai, dice Sora

-Yo adoro más a Tai de lo que tu adoras a Matt, dice Tomiko

Matt y Tai se dan cuenta de lo que esta pasando…

-Tranquilas…no se peleen, dice Matt

-Las dos nos quieren por igual, dice Tai

-No se metan,dicen Sora y Tomiko al mismo tiempo

y siguen peleando…

-Amigo creo que debemos dejarlas solas,dice Tai

-Si esto es cosa de mujeres, dice Matt mientras se van…a comprar mas palomitas sin que se den cuenta…

-Yo idolatro más a Matt de lo que tu adoras a Tai,dice Sora

-No!...un momento…donde se han ido,pregunta Tomiko mientras a las dos se les ponen los ojos en blanco…20 minutos después…

-Donde estaban,pregunta Sora

-Fuimos a comprar más palomitas…,dice Tai

-Aun quedan suficientes…,dice Tomiko señalando a las palomitas casi llenas

-Estábamos en el baño…,dice Matt

-No nos mientan…como se llaman? Donde las conocieron? Son más jóvenes que nostras? Cierto? Ah,ah,dice Sora

-Chicas no sean ridículas, dice Sora

-Respondan, dice Tomiko

Parece que las cosas se están poniendo un poco violentas…que tal si vamos a la cita de Kari y T.K…

-Bueno…a donde vamos,pregunta Kari

-A los videojuegos,dice T.K. en tono heroico mientras camina pero se da cuenta de que Kari no lo sigue…

-Kari…cuando digo 'a los videojuegos' en tono heroico debes seguirme…,dice T.K.

-Esta bien…dice Kari aunque no parece muy convencida…

En los videojuegos…

-T.K. como se juega esto,pregunta Kari

-Así…, dice T.K. mientras pone sus brazos alrededor de la cintura…lo que hace que los dos se sonrojen…

-A… ya entiendo…, dice Kari

Después de jugar como locos salen…

-Y ahora…, pregunta Kari

-No sé…lo que tu quieras, dice T.K.

-HELADOS, dice Kari

-helados? A las 8 de la noche? Jajaja! Eso suena…genial,dice T.K.

En la heladería…

-Me encanta el helado de pistacho, dice T.K.

-A mi el de fresa, dice Kari mientras lo come cuando terminan…T.K. va a dejar a Kari a su casa…

-Kari…me la he pasado muy bien…, dice T.K.

-Yo también…, dice Kari en una voz muy tímida

-Y te quiero decir que…,dice T.K. hasta que suena un celular…

-Moshi Moshi? Mamá estoy en la puerta…estaba por entrar! Bueno adiós…¬¬

-Bueno T.K. me voy…, dice Kari

-Bueno adiós…, dice T.K. dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kari…

Se han calmado los ánimos en el cine…la película ha terminado…y caminan los 3 hacia sus casas…(Tomiko llamó a su auto privado y Tai prefirió caminar…)

-Bueno Sora…aquí estas en tu casa, dice Tai

-Gracias por acompañarnos a mi y a Matty…, dice Sora

-De nada…, dice Tai

Sora se despide de Tai con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo… se aproxima a despedirse de 'Matty'… le va a dar otro beso en la mejilla…pero la boca de Yamato se aproxima peligrosamente a la de Sora…terminando en un apasionado beso… Sora trata de impedirlo pero después se deja llevar…de un impulso Sora se separa y ve la cara de Matt que estaba roja al igual que la de ella…cierra la puerta de golpe y….

-Que he hecho…,dice Sora

**Que final más intrigante! No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…se estará enamorando Matt de Sora…pero que hay de Mimi?...y Sora…que hay de Tai…descubran todo esto y más…en el próximo capítulo….**


End file.
